1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angled solar panel and, more particularly, to a frame for an angled solar panel which can be simply constructed from a single sheet of material.
2. Prior Art
In the past, most solar panels which are used commercially have been in the form of elongated rectangular members which can lie flat on an inclined roof, but, when placed on a flat surface, must be supported on some type of supporting structure which will dispose the panel at the proper angle to best receive the rays of the sun. Even on inclined roofs, some type of bracket is generally required for attaching or holding the panels in place.
Angled solar panels or heaters are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,104, issued to Michael E. Greene, shows a solar heater for water or the like where the cross-sectional shape of the heater is triangular. Deutz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,673, shows a solar panel which has triangular cross-section. Allegro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,357, shows solar sections which are triangular in cross-section.